The present invention relates to a nozzle body that is constructed to have an inner and outer nozzle so that there is a spray pattern in the form of a solid cone of fluid and in which there can be a fluid in at least an 8 foot diameter when measured 3 inches away from the outlet end of the nozzle body. Such a nozzle body is useful for fire suppression systems, roof cooling, etc. where a large area is to be covered with fluid using a minimum number of nozzle bodies.
In the prior art it has been old and well known to have solid cone fluid spray patterns from nozzles. Such nozzles are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,104,829, 3,146,674 and 3,275,248, where there is shown and described a center vane for a nozzle body that has a spray angle of 15.degree. to 125.degree.. Indeed the assignee of the present application, Wm. Steinen Mfg. Co., manufactures and sells a nozzle body under the trademark "SOLID-JET" that has an angle of spray patterns for a solid cone ranging up to 125.degree.. However, it has not been possible to extend the angle much beyond 125.degree. and hence to cover a given area it requires that more 125.degree. nozzle bodies be used than would be required if the nozzle body had a spray angle in excess of 125.degree. or near 180.degree..
In the prior art there have been nozzles that have spray angles of 160.degree. up to 180.degree.. Such nozzles are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,926 to W. F. Steinen entitled "SPRAY NOZZLE" and are commercially made and sold by the assignee of this case Wm. Steinen Mfg. Co. under the trademark SPAN-JET. However, these nozzles have the disadvantage that the fluid pattern is a hollow cone and hence does not have fluid in the center of the cone. Such nozzles cannot be used for fire suppression systems, roof coolers, etc. since too large an area is left without fluid.
The present invention combines the features of both the prior art solid cone nozzle and the prior art hollow cone so that there is initially a spray pattern, adjacent the nozzle body that is 180.degree. with a diameter of at least 8 feet when measured 3 inches from the orifice.